When I'm Alone
by SucreRose
Summary: Takes place right after the end of the movie. Follows Evey's thoughts and actions. One shot, really short. extremely different fic.


Disclaimer: Doesn't Belong to me

Author's Note: Set right after the end of the movie. I know this does not follow the theme or tone of the movie. And kinda goes against the whole process V put Evey through. I felt it really needed to be written though.

Evey stumbled on the uneven pavement of the London sidewalk. There was nobody on the street and the lights in the buildings she passed were unlit. She already knew they were down at the Houses of Parliament. Suddenly she heard a bang that caused her to look skyward at the fireworks now exploding. She could hear cheering and yelling over the blasts from the fireworks and explosives. She lowered her eyes before the fireworks were finished. Despite the knowledge of how important that night was in the history of England and how much V had sacrificed for that one moment, she couldn't watch anymore. Tears welled inside her but she would not let herself cry.

After forcing the tears to dry up, she realized she had nothing left. I have no place to live, she thought. Where am I going to go? She knew she could always stay in V's place until the new government stabilized and she could get a house of her own. Then she could get a job and start putting her life back together. But she couldn't handle staying there. She missed him too much.

Evey stopped walking and laid down in the middle of the sidewalk. She already knew nobody would find her, since everyone was celebrating. She should've been celebrating too. V would've wanted it. But she couldn't stop thinking about the last few moments they were together. Her thoughts began drifting towards her parents. The terrifying last moments they all had together. Her eyes began filling with tears again, but she refused to cry. Once the need to cry subsided, she began to think again. Her thoughts entwined V and her parents. _All of them had died for a cause greater than themselves or me or any of us. But what about me? Everyone I had truly loved had deserted me for that "cause." I'm alone again. Nobody even knows I exist anymore._

Even though it had only been a few hours since V had left her, she could already begin to feel the crushing loneliness that would eventually engulf her. She rolled over so she was sprawled out on her back. She stared into the sky, as though it would give her answers, maybe even give her back those that she loved. Her thoughts drifted back to V. _He was incredible. Everything about him. He was the only person besides my parents who made me feel truly loved. _She began thinking about when they watched The Count Of Monte Cristo, back when they first met. She smiled, realizing V cared more for her than revenge, the opposite of what happened in the movie. Her thoughts drift back to everything that had happened earlier in the evening. _I felt so happy when we were dancing. I was so surprised when he asked me. But once we actually started. I was just so happy. That was when it hit me how much he really mattered to me. Not just my safety or my survival or anything like that, but how much he really meant to me. Too bad it took me so long to realize it. _She then thought about kissing him. _Even though he was wearing a mask, I didn't feel like he was. It felt just like two people who cared about each other deeply kissing. I've never felt like that kissing anyone else before. _Then her thoughts led to his last moments. _What was worst was that I couldn't do anything. There was no way for me to help him, despite how much he had helped me. I wasn't ready to lose him. _The tears began forming in her eyes again, and this time she made no effort to stop them, but she still would not give in and cry. "I miss him," Evey whispered softly. In her mind, a picture of her parents and V formed. She missed them all so badly. The feeling was crushing her. The urge to break down and weep became too strong for her to resist anymore. She began to sob and tears that had formed a long time ago finally fell. She couldn't breathe because she was crying so hard, but it didn't matter. She felt a strong desire for someone to find her, to comfort her, to hold her and make her feel loved, but she knew it would not happen. Her tears slowed a bit. She looked at the sky again. It made her think about V again. The tears began again. "I miss you so badly," she said through sobs.


End file.
